bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty Boop in the Newspapers
---- '1919': *Plays and Players (1919) '1920': *Effort of Science to Reach Planet Shown in Animated Drawings (1920) '1921': *Motion Picture Notes: The Rivoli Theatre (1921) '1922': *Film Explaining Einstein Theory Ready to Screen (1922) '1923': *The Einstein Theory of Relativity (1923) '1924': *Out of the Inkwell to Fame and Fortune (1924) '1925': *At the Rialto & Rivoli (1925) '1926': *East Side (1926) *The Cansinos and Lil' Esther Jones (1926) '1927': *Ruth Fleischer (Max Fleischer's Daughter) (1927) '1928': *Creator of Koko at WLTH (1928) *Dad Of Girl, 7, Held For Show (1928) *Young "Florence Mills" Esther Jones' Father Must Face Court in New York (1928) *Negro Baby Esther's Managers Held In $500 for Trial (1928) '1929': *Helen Kane Imitation Contests (1929) *Winners Extra Time (1929) *The Attractive Prize Winning Boop Boop a Doop Girl (1929) *Diminutive Bronx Elocution Teacher (1929) *The Radio Mystery Girl (1929) *The Mystery Girl to Reveal Identity (1929) *Baby Esther to Sail (1929) *Miss Wright: Block Program (1929) *Helen Kane Boop-Boop-a-Doops No More (1929) *Little Esther (Baby Esther) (1929) *The Original "Mystery Girl" (1929) *Baby Esther: A Little Black Star (1929) '1930': *Boop-Boop-a-Doop Champ (1930) *Local Helen Kane Impersonators to Meet at Gladmer (1930) *Boop-Boop-a-Doop Fest Arranged As Contest (1930) *The Next Helen Kane (1930) *Helen Kane Says Mae Questel Can No Longer Use "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" Title in RKO Act (1930) *Little Ann Little Impersonates Helen Kane Singing Ain'tcha (1930) *Chicago Oriental (1930) *Best Boop-a-Doop Girl to Win Prize (1930) *They All Think They Can Boop-a-Doop (1930) *Five Boop-a-Doop Girls Chosen for Times-Indiana Theater Contest Finals (1930) *Eleanor Sandusky Best Boop-Dooper (1930) *Paramount Cartoon "Dizzy Dishes" (1930) *Dizzy Dishes: 01 (1930) *Barnacle Bill: 01 (1930) *Barnacle Bill: 02 (1930) *Paramount Cartoon "Accordion Joe" (1930) *Best Double (1930) *Out-Kaned Kane (1930) *Wee Miss Sings Her Way to Fame as Broadcaster of Boop-Oop-a-Doop Songs (1930) *Sings Boop Oop a Doops at 5 (1930) *The Loud Speaker (1930) *Child Stars Make Good as Actors (1930) *On the Stage (1930) *Boop-a-Doop Singers (1930) *No Boop-a-Doop For Margie "Babe" Kane (1930) '1931': *Mae Questel Out-Booped Helen Kane Once to Win Contest (1931) *Chic Kennedy the Original Boop-Poop-a-Doop Girl (1931) *Betty Boop to Make Debut November 14 (1931) *Betty Boop Rhymes Offer Opportunity to Win Doll (1931) *Contest Gave Chance to Star (1931) *The Mystery Girl! (1931) *Margie Hines of Paramount Voices Cartoon Character Betty Boop (1931) *Margie Hines Is Voice for Bettie Boop (1931) *Songs of the Week (1931) '1932': *Betty Boop the Dazzling Star (1932) *Betty Boop in Song (1932) *Rudy Vallée Subject: The Musical Doctor (1932) *Another Extra Makes Good in Hollywood (1932) *Introducing the Betty Boop Coat (1932) *Billy Boop to Make His Debut (1932) *Most Popular Film Luminary in Hollywood? (1932) *Boop-Boop-a-Doop Won Film Chance for Marjorie Hines, Co-Star for Rubin (1932) *Boop-a-Doop (1932) *Betty Boop Visits Store Here and Entertains Crowd (1932) *Mae Questel and Cookie Barrows Supply Sound for Betty Boop on Screen (1932) *Boop-a-Doop! Here's a Movie Star Never Seen on the Screen (1932) *Radio Show, Starring Local Talent, Given Second Time At Freeport (1932) *Boop-a-Doop Blues (1932) *Protect Her Rights In Boop-a-Dooping (1932) *Charges Film Stole Boop (1932) *Claude Reese the Voice of Bimbo & Koko (1932) *Helen Kane Asks $250,000; Claims Film Stole 'Boop' (1932) *Talking Shorts (1932) *Baby Talk Ghost for Deluxe Film Houses (1932) *The Remarkable Case of Betty Boop (1932) *Betty Boop's Given Great Applause (1932) *Boop-Oop-a-Doop Variety (1932) *Eighteen Betty Boop Talkartoons (1932) *Betty Boop Club Formed at Oxford (1932) *Boop-a-Doop Mystery (1932) *Betty Boop's Audition (1932) *Betty Boop and Popeye "Booping It Up" in Argentina (1932) *How Mae Questel Got the Role of Betty Boop (1932) '1933': *Helen Kane Discontinues Boop-Boop-a-Doop (1933) *Betty Boop Act (1933) *Betty Boop is Eternally 16 (1933) *Film Cartoon Talent in New Vaudeville Act (1933) *Disk Reviews (1933) *Marjorie (Betty) Hines, Doll-voiced and Baby-Eyed, doesn’t Crave the heartaches - Versatile Freeport Miss Happy in Kitchen! (1933) *Mae "Betty Boop" Questel In Person (1933) *The Political Blues (1933) *Baby Rose Marie Returns With Hotcha and Boop-a-Doop (1933) *Betty Boop and Her Gang Have Bright Radio Future (1933) *Betty Boop Popular Is With Moviegoers (1933) *Broadcasting Studios (1933) *Radio Extra (1933) *In Person "Betty Boop" - Little Ann Little and Pauline Comanor (1933) *Radio News (1933) *Changed Singing Style (1933) *Betty Boop in New Skit Over WIBA Tonight (1933) *Betty Boop on New WBEN Comic Strip (1933) *Ferdinand Frog (Betty Boop Broadcasts) (1933) *Miss Kane and Betty Boop (1933) *Illness of Ann Little Causes Postponement (1933) *Dine and Dance at the New Powell Inn (1933) *Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? (1933) *Fleischer Wins (1933) *Slipping & Gripping (1933) *Mae Questel "She's Betty Boop." (1933) *Entries For Gold Tournament (1933) *Outstanding Radio Features (1933) *Betty Boop Fables with Mae Questel, Vic Erwin and Red Pepper Sam (1933) *Radio Program (1933) *Short Shots (1933) *Cast and Broadcast: Boop-Boop-a-Doop (1933) *Clara Rothbart Sues George Raft (1933) *Bonnie Poe Drops $25,000 Suit on George Raft (1933) *Anniversary Treat at the Fox (1933) *Betty Boop Gets Big Hand at Fox (1933) '1934': *Calls Betty Boop Poor Caricature (1934) *My Boop Girl Cannot Get a Legal Doop in Edgewise (1934) *Suit Over Boopadoop Films Opens in New York (1934) *Boop-a-Doop: Helen Kane Demands $250,000, Having "Become a Ghost" (1934) *Witness Says Actress Took Cue from "Baby Esther" Jones in 1928 (1934) *Boop-a-Doop Rival (1934) *Chubby Helen Kane Suing for $250,000, Claims Others Imitate Her (1934) *Boopers Battle (1934) *Betty Boop Gives Stenogs the Jitters in Kane Hearing (1934) *Grand Opera House, N.Y. (1934) *Ironic Reporter (1934) *Short Subject Producers: Fleischer Studios, Inc. (1934) *Paramount May Make Betty Boop an Orphan (1934) *Betty Boop Casts Languishing Eye at Beach as New Work Site (1934) *Betty Boop Says (1934) *Boop-a-Doop Girl Sues Artist for $250,000 (1934) *Betty Removes Coat in Trying to Prove She Was Aped in Film Cartoons (1934) *Helen Kane Hears Betty Boop Trial (1934) *Betty Boop Trial Is Still Booping Along (1934) *Trial of 'Boop-Boop-a-Doop' Suit (1934) *Artist Denies Miss Kane Was His Inspiration (1934) *Still Undecided (1934) *Justice Hears Boop-a-Doop (1934) *Case More Complicated (1934) *Five Betty Boops Silent In Court (1934) *Giggling Boopers (1934) *Court Studies B. Boop's Face (1934) *Betty Boop His Dream Child, Replies Cartoonist to Suit (1934) *Sings Her Boop-a-Doop in Court (1934) *Spur of the Moment (1934) *Does Betty Boo Padooper Like Helen Kane? Court Asked to Decide 250,000 Claim! (1934) *Booping Contest (1934) *Boop Vs Boop May the Best Boop Win (1934) *Boop-Boop-a-Dooper's Day in Court (1934) *Fleischer Animated News: Wrangle With Helen Kane (1934) *Parade of Betty Boops Staged in Court (1934) *Outdo Each Other (1934) *Negro Composer Adds Zest to Boop-a-Doop Trial (1934) *Baby Esther Jones & Little Ann Little vs. the Chubby Helen Kane (1934) *Clarence Williams Balks Helen Kane Suit: Gives Court Proof of 'Boops' Origin (1934) *Lou Bolton Testifies (1934) *Boop, Doo-Doo-Doo, Wha-Da-Da Too Much (1934) *Long Trial for Betty Boop (1934) *Weird Boops Raise Kane With Court Scribbler (1934) *Little Ann Little: Helen Kane Pilfered My Stuff! (1934) *Betty Boop Not Helen Kane: Artist Testifies in Suit (1934) *She Was Not So Original (1934) *Chubby Helen Kane's $250,000 Lawsuit Thrown Out of Court (1934) *New Twist (1934) *Margie Hines Testifying (1934) *Helen Kane Glowers at Four Movie Imitators (1934) *Helen Kane Denied Jury in Betty Boop Dispute (1934) *25 Courtesies (1934) *Betty Boop Sees Betty Boop (1934) *Birth of the Boop (1934) *Not So Good (1934) *Court Dismisses $250,000 Suit of Helen Kane (1934) *Featured Screen and In Person (1934) *Boopers to Boop (1934) *Paramount, New York (1934) *The Original Betty Boop - Miss Bonnie Poe (1934) *Betty Boop Is Now Naturalized Citizen (1934) *Who’s News Today (1934) *Kane Suit Ends 1st Inning: No Doop, No Boop, No Error (1934) *Trial of the People vs. Helen Kane at Tony Shayne's Sky Rendezvous (1934) *Tonight's First Night (1934) *Betty Boop (Ann Little) Makes Personal Appearance (1934) *Boop-a-Doop Suit Thrown Out by New York Justice (1934) *Boop-Boop-a-Doop Girl Loses Suit: Deeply Shocked (1934) *Justice McGoldrick Rules Singer Couldn't Prove She Invented Boop-Boop-a-Doop (1934) *Dance Friday at Idlewild (1934) *Baby Boopers (1934) *The Defeat of Helen Kane (1934) *Helen Kane Adopted Baby Esther's Boops to Further Her Own Popularity (1934) *Baby Esther Should Sue Helen Kane (1934) *Paramount, N.Y. & Newsreels (1934) *Idemic of Boops (1934) *Will Betty Boop Move to Miami? (1934) *Boop-a-Doop Cartoon (1934) *Ditched Betty Boop Singing Style (1934) *Betty Boop and the Cab Calloway Orchestra (1934) *1934 Best Year (1934) *Reduce with the “Boop-Boop-a-Doop” Girl (1934) *Betty Boop's Boop Likes And Looks Like Her Role (1934) *Makes Several at Once (1934) *Likes to Travel (1934) *May Go Back Soon (1934) *Betty Boop and Popeye on Program (1934) *Popeye, Betty Boop At Capitol for Kiddies (1934) *Marjorie Hines Changes Singing Style (1934) *Marjorie Hines the Original Betty Boop Girl With Orchestra (1934) *Betty Boop to Sing with Lown Orchestra (1934) *Betty Boop In Person Coming to East Liverpool (1934) *Not First "Boop-a-Dooper." Helen Kane's Action Fails! (1934) *The Origin of "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" (1934) *You Nasty Man (1934) *Bonnie Poe's Sister Evelyn Poe (1934) *National Books Esther Jones (1934) *Big Time Vaudeville Headliner: Esther Jones (1934) *Stage Attraction: Little Esther Jones (1934) '1935': *Imitation Is the Sincerest Form of Flattery (1935) *A Boop and a Poop (1935) *Fox Brooklyn: Helen Kane Uses Betty Boop (1935) *Shirley as Peter Pan? (1935) *Fox Brooklyn: The Same Week (1935) *Ironic Last Echo of Boop-Boop-a-Doop (1935) *Betty Boop of the Cartoons Tells Tales on Mae Questel (1935) *Original Betty Boop Girl Heads Revue At Bay Store (1935) *The Listener's Microphone (1935) *Are Helen Kane and Mae Questel One and the Same? (1935) *Helen Kane's New Phrase (1935) *Appearing In Holiday Nightclub Shows (1935) *For Radio (1935) *Camden Ball (1935) *Original Betty Boop to Sing at Hippodrome (1935) *Betty Boop Contest in Havana (1935) *Betty Boop Emits A Shrill Boop-a-Doop For Local Friends (1935) *Jane Withers Started Her Career as a "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" Impersonator in 1932 (1935) *Betty Boop Coming to Criterion (1935) *Broadway Favorite Bonnie Poe (1935) *Evelyn Poe Signs RKO Contract (1935) *Betty Boop Girl Has A Stage Revue (1935) '1936': *Betty Boop and Burns Twins Revue (1936) *Uses Betty Boop Style (1936) *Betty Boop Does Tricks in Nippon (1936) *45 Minutes on Broadway (1936) *"45 Minutes of Broadway" with Betty Boop Opens on Stage Today (1936) *Good Stage Shoe at the Avenue (1936) *2D Boop Suit Won by Fleischer Studios (1936) *Bus Line Attaches Booper's Troupe (1936) *Helen Kane "Betty Boop" Appeal Lost (1936) *Can't Copyright a Voice, So Helen Kane Loses Paramount Suit Again (1936) *Real Betty Boop (1936) *Little Ann Little Max Fleischer Cartoon Inspiration (1936) '1937': *Fleischer Studios Injuction Against King Features Syndicate and the New York Daily Mirror (1937) *At the Embassy (1937) *The Big Apple (1937) *Little Ann Little: More Apollo Kicks (1937) *Mae Questel: The Cartoon Betty Boop (1937) *Betty Boop Visits London (1937) *Popeye Says He’ll Win (1937) *Betty Boop Unfair to Labor, 2,000 Film Operators Say (1937) '1938': *Cartoon Suit Trial Dated (1938) *Betty Boop in Person (1938) *Stars In Real Life Give Betty Boop An Idea, She Goes Streamline to Save Her Career (1938) *Gold Diggers In Doll's House - U.S Judges Scan Records of Betty Boop and Kiki (1938) *Negro Booper (1938) *Chubby Helen Kane Loses Weight (1938) *Fleischer Studio to Move South (1938) *Max and Dave (1938) *Max Fleischer Seeks Sally Swing (1938) *There'll Be No More Betty Boop (1938) *Betty Boop Is No More In the Realms of Cartoons Meet Sally Swing (1938) *Max Fleischer Arriving to Discuss Fla. Removal (1938) *Miami Paper Prints Fleischer Correction (1938) *Fleischer Employees to Vote on Union Agency (1938) *Fleischer Staff to Miami Public (1938) *Chene-Trombley Show Features Betty Boop (1938) *Here's Betty Boop (1938) '1939': *Max Fleischer Founder of the Fleischer Studios (1939) *Made in Miami (1939) *Margie Hines Weds Miami Movie Artist (1939) *Gay Spot Offers These (1939) *Gertrude Saunders Gets A Break (1939) *Interviewing Jack Mercer (1939) *Miami Interlude (1939) *The Max Fleischer Triumph (1939) *As "Gulliver" Made Dual World Bow (1939) *Max Fleischer Invades Disney Cartoon Field (1939) '1940': *Betty Boop's Voice Due in Albany (1940) *The Original Betty Boop Girl (1940) *Fleischer Studio "Voices" In Park Show (1940) *Little Ann Little or Betty Boop Here (1940) *Little Ann Little At Lou's Tavern (1940) '1941': *Ann Little the Original Betty Boop Girl In Person (1941) *Ann Little the Betty Boop Girl (1941) *500 Pretty Girls Help Make Movies in Miami (1941) *Elaborate Process (1941) *Use 6 Tons of Paint (1941) *Final Processes (1941) '1942': *Dave Fleischer Joins Columbia (1942) *Little Annie Little as Betty Boop (1942) *Guest Star In Person Betty Boop (1942) *Bonnie Poe Returns to Radio (1942) '1944': *Three's A Family Well Done By Little Theatre (1944) *Jack Mercer and Margie Hines (1944) '1945': *Presenting Paramount Movies Cartoon Star Betty Boop In Person (1945) *In Person! The Original Hollywood Movie Cartoon Star! (1945) *Little Ann Little Entertains Servicemen (1945) *Former Betty Boop Gal (1945) '1948': *Betty Boop Studying For Ministry (1948) '1950': *Remember Betty Boop? (1950) *Remember Gertrude Saunders? (1950) *Gertrude Saunders Returns to Broadway (1950) '1951': * It Happened Last Night (1951) '1954': *Palace, N.Y. (1954) '1957': *TV's Voice of Experience (1957) *Popeye, Too (1957) '1958': *Little Lulu or Betty Boop? (1958) '1959': *New Yorkers Are Talking About (1959) *Was Once Voice of Betty Boop (1959) '1963': *Betty Boop Writing Book About Career (1963) '1970': *Betty Boop Girl Will Preach Here (1970) '1971': *The Boop Girl Back In Action (1971) '1972': *The Original Betty Boop Girl to Preach (1972) *The Original Boop-Boop-a-Doop (1972) '1973': *Betty Boop Bounces Out of the Inkwell (1973) *Little Ann Little and Julie Van Surdan (1973) *Guest Speaker: Little Ann Little (1973) '1974': *South Africa's Answer to Betty Boop (1974) *Little Sisters: Little Ann Little and Julie Van Surdan (1974) '1975': *The Boop-Boop-a-Doop Gal is Mad (1975) *Boop-Boop Gal is Bopping Mad (1975) *Original Betty Boop Says She's the Only One (1975) *Little Ann Little's Response (1975) *New Toy Designs (1975) *Little Ann Little's Christmas Wish (1975) '1976': *Natwick Honored (1976) '1977': *Loft Films (1977) *Fort Myers High School Auditorium Featuring Little Ann Little (1977) '1978': *Betty Boop Bouncing from Role to Role (1978) '1979': *TV Radio Week (1979) '1980': *Betty Boop, the Ageless Cartoon Character (1980) '1981': *Betty Boop Dead at 71 (1981) *Ann L. Rothschild Dies at 71 (1981) *Betty Boop Originator Dies at 79 (1981) *Original 'Betty Boop' Ann Rothschild Dies (1981) '1983': *Boop Lives! The Voice Squeaks On (1983) *They Weren't Laughing (1983) '1984': *The Mystery Girl ("Here and There") (1984) '1985': *Artist Grim Natwick (1985) *Betty Boop Returns (1985) *Will Betty Boop Be A Hit As "It?" (1985) * Betty Boop Ends Her Long Retirement (1985) *Betty Boop Enjoys A New Lease On Life In Videotape (1985) *Grim Natwick the Finest Animator of the Female Form (1985) *Desirée Goyette Stars as the Voice of Betty Boop (1985) '1986': *The Walker Brothers, Sons of Cartoonist Mort, Draw on Family Talent to Revive Felix the Cat and Betty Boop (1986) '1987': *Film Producers Want Cyndi Lauper As Betty Boop (1987) *Happy 60th (1987) '1988': *Man With the Betty Boop Voice Retired (1988) '1989': *Lots Of Ado For Betty Boop Creator (1989) *Disney Sues Over Snow White Skit (1989) *This $250 for Neediest Arrives with a Boop-Boop-a-Doop (1989) '1990': *She's Still a Kid at Heart (1990) *Betty Boop: Boop Boop a Doop Girl Headlines (1990) *People Than Hearst People (1990) '1992': *Fleischer Brothers Rise and Fall (1992) '1993': *MGM Adventure Park Grand Opening (1993) *Little Ann Little's Student Carroll Baker Danced to Fame (1993) *MGM And The Zanuck Co. to Bring Betty Boop to the Big Screen (1993) *Zanuck Sets Animated ‘Boop’ Coup (1993) *Boop Boop De Doop: MGM (1993) *MGM to Make Betty Boop Movie (1993) '1994': *Animated Features Not Always A Sure Draw (1994) '1995': *At 65 Betty Boop is Still the Sauciest Cartoon Star (1995) '1996': *Diana "Betty Boop" Rice Meets David Hasselhoff (1996) '1998': *Mae Questel, Actress, Voice Of Betty Boop, Olive Oyl (1998) *Voice of Betty Boop Dies (1998) *Betty Boop Stamps Cause Sense-ation!! (1998) *One Last "Boop" (1998) *Goodbye, Betty Boop (1998) '1999': *Betty Boop Will Be Loved (1999) *Boppin' with Betty Boop Features Cab Calloway (1999) '2000': *Boop Dispute (2000) *Alliance Gaming Announces First Jackpot for Betty Boop (2000) *Alliance Gaming Announces Additional Commitments for Betty Boop (2000) '2001': *Post Office Finally Honors Flapper (2001) '2004': *Broadway Rhythm (2004) *Toot Braunstein: Betty Boop Parody (2004) *Betty Boop is Jewish? (2004) '2005': *Betty Boop's Playground (2005) '2006': *Myron Waldman Dead at 97 (2006) '2008': *Betty Boop Musical Aiming for Broadway Bow in 2010-2011 Season (2008) '2009': *Hindu Goddess as Betty Boop? (2009) '2012': *Betty Boop Is Back! (2012) '2013': *What Year Did Betty Boop Debut, And Who Was Her Voice? (2013) '2014': *Betty Boop Reboot? (2014) *I Bam what I Bam (2014) *Betty Boop Movie in the Works With Simon Cowell (2014) *Hearst Celebrate Betty Boop Decision (2014) '2015': *Who Was The Real Betty Boop? These Women Inspired The Classic Animated Character (2015) '2016': *The Real Betty Boop Mashed (2016) *Betty Boop's Mess, Disputed Backstory Jezebel (2016) *Betty Boop Gets New Cartoon Series RadioTimes (2016) *New Betty Boop Series In The Works Film (2016) *Betty Boop to star in New TV Series From Peanuts Producers DeadLine (2016) *Betty Boop Is Too Out of Touch With Contemporary Audiences to be Brought Back Indiewire (2016) *Betty Boop Returns In New TV Series TV Series Finale (2016) *Jean Paul Gaultier and King Features partner for Betty Boop & Popeye fragrances Licensing.Biz (2016) *What Happened to Betty Boop Genovapost (2016) *What Happened to Betty Boop? ZenaZone (2016) *Jean Paul Gaultier Takes Comical Approach To Launch Limited-Edition Fragrances Luxury Daily (2016) *Betty Boop Is Getting a Major Makeover From Zac Posen and Pantone Allure (2016) *Betty Boop to Get a Makeover from Pantone and Zac Posen WWD (2016) *Betty Boop Is Getting New Dress Honey.Nine (2016) *Betty Boop Gets Her Own Emoji Usatoday (2016) *Dynamite Announces Betty Boop #1 From Roger Langride & Gisele Lagace Nerdspan (2016) *Roger Langridge and Gisele Lagace Revive Betty Boop Bleedingcool (2016) *Roger Langridge Pits Betty Boop Against Ghosts Newsarama (2016) *Dynamite Announces New Betty Boop Series From Langridge and Lagace ComicsAlliance (2016) *Lawyer and her Betty Boop Collection Businessday (2016) *A Plucky Female Fighting Ghosts Bleedingcool (2016) *Handmade Aesthetic of Betty Boop Comicbeat (2016) *Betty Boop Royal Closet Clothing Launches In Mexico Licensing.Biz (2016) *Empowering A 1930s Icon Bleedingcool (2016) *Burger King to Betty Boop Want In On Your Texts Digiday (2016) *Collective Rage Play 5 Boops Wolly Mammoth Theatre Review DC Theatre Scene (2016) *The Ultimate Driving Machine Wonderland (2016) *Roger Langridge Tries to Tap Into The Dream Logic Of Cartoons Bleedingcool (2016) *The Original Snow White Was Banned By Disney Because It Was Too Sexy Hollywood (2016) *Student's Mermaid Joins Betty Boop As Cambria's Top Scarecrow For 2016 The Tribune (2016) *A Quick Primer On Betty Boop And Her World ComicsAlliance (2016) *You Don’t Want The Character to be Updated So Much She’s No Longer Herself Bleedingcool (2016) *The View Co-Hosts Get Animated for Halloween Forbes (2016) *Producer Claims Fraud In Connection With Animal Logic Partnership Metrotimes (2016) *From Betty Boop to Wonder Woman Metrotimes (2016) *Betty Boop, Intertwined And James Bond Bleedingcool (2016) *Adult Prose — Second Place: "Betty Boop" by Tracy Roberts Pasatiempo (2016) *Roger Langridge Breaksdown Betty Boop #3 Bleedingcool (2016) *Reintroducing an Ageless Icon SVA (2016) '2017': *Max Fleischer the Psychedelic Animator Jewish Currents (2018) *Roger Langridge On Wrapping Up Betty Boop Bleedingcool (2017) *First Official Betty Boop Diner Opens In Tokyo Licensing Biz (2017) *East Valley Woman Glenda Scott Has Bevy Of Betty Boop Baubles Review Journal (2017) *Betty Boop Is the Heroine of Hearts WomansDay (2017) *Sex Symbol Betty Boop Got Her Own Mac Lipstick The Fashion Spot (2017) *Betty Boop Returns In A Series of Animated Shorts BlastingNews (2017) *12 Facts You May Have Not Known About Betty Boop Comics Alliance (2017) *Zac Posen Gives The Iconic Betty Boop A Totally New Spin MarieClaire (2017) *The True Story Of Betty Boop And Why She Is Still A Beauty Icon Today Allure (2017) *Betty Boop Just Created the Best Mac Lipstick Ever Elle UK (2017) *Betty Boop Stars In A Shock Comedy About Pussy & Gender LA Weekly (2017) *YouTuber Jbunzie Transforms Herself Into Betty Boop BoingBoing (2017) *Film Is First New Animation Featuring Boop for Almost 30 Years Creativity (2017) *Titmouse Animates Stylish New Betty Boop-Zac Posen Collaboration AWN (2017) *Exmining Female Identity Through Betty Boop At Pasadenas Theatre At Boston SGV Tribune (2017) *The Forgotten Black Woman Behind Betty Boop NY Mag (2017) *With The Help Of Elle Magazine & Fashion Designer Zac Posen, Cartoon Icon Betty Boop Receives A Modern-Age Makeover Jim Hill Media (2017) *'My Betty Boop Bod': Chelsea Handler Flaunts Body Daily Mail (2017) *Eight Licensing Agents Push Betty Boop and Popeye Brands Kidscreen (2017) *What happened to Betty Boop? Mentelocale Milano (2017) *7 Interesting Facts About Baby Esther & Boop-Oop-a-Doop at On The Black List (2017) *Roger Langridge On Why Betty Boop Is Still Relevant Bleedingcool (2017) *Moschino Lights Up Hollywood The Hollywood Reporter (2017) *The Only Betty Boop We Acknowledge Is Esther Push Black (2017) *How the Independent Sexy Smart Betty Boop Continues to Stay Relevant After 87 Years (Interview with Mark Fleischer) CBC Radio (2017) *The Return of Betty Boop Ultima Voce (2017) *Big Picture: David Foster Working On New York Bound Musical Betty Boop Times Colonist (2017) *Japan's J-esthetic Launches Betty Boop Campaign Licensing.biz (2017) *Betty Boop Gets Pampered in Japan License Global (2017) *Enter Max Fleischer. Okay, and with him, Ko-Ko the Clown, Betty Boop, and, Popeye the Sailor Patheos (2017) *The People v. Betty Boop History (2017) *Esther Jones’ Stolen Boop: A White Woman’s Fame built on a Black Woman’s Boop Sawarimi (2017) *11 People On Whom Some Famous Cartoon Characters Are Based Topyaps (2017) *Remembering the Original It Girl, Clara Bow, on Her Birthday Vogue (2017) *Theatre Scene with Boxing Gloves and Betty Boops Broadway World (2017) *We Remember the First Appearance of Betty Boop AM Queretaro (2017) *What is the Origin of Betty Boop? 20 Minutos (2017) *August 9, 1930: Betty Boop debuts in the Dizzy Dishes Parma Daily (2017) *The Night Is Short Screen Daily (2017) *NYC Premiere Highlights Animation Magazine (2017) *Betty Boop Bape Collection Hypebae (2017) *Bape Betty Boop Capsule Highsnobiety (2017) *Cuphead: Creating a Game That Looks Like a 1930s Cartoon The Verge (2017) *Play 'Cuphead' the Way It's Mean't to Be Played: On a Black and White CRT Motherboard (2017) *5 Classic Cartoons That Inspired Cuphead Fandom (2017) *The Life and Times of the Wide-eyed, Beautiful, Blythe King5 (2017) *Betty Boop Make-up Ideas for Halloween PopSugar (2017) *Hot Halloween Looks: Betty Boop Rappler (2017) *8 Popeye & Betty Boop AM730 (2017) *Halloween Costumes Hello Giggles (2017) *Grace Vanderwaal Channels an Adorable Betty Boop for Halloween Just Jared Jr. (2017) *Grace Vanderwaal Channels Betty Boop for Halloween The Journal News (2017) *Betty Boop Composer David Foster Moves to Manhattan Seeking Broadway Credit New York Daily News (2017) *Popeye x Betty Boop HK01 (2017) *New Yorker Cover Hits Harassment Theme Deadline (2017) *Moschino's Betty Boop T-Shirt Is a Pinup Girl's Dream Hypebae (2017) '2018': *Mark Your Calendars A Betty Boop x Lazy Oaf Collaboration Is Coming Your Way Hypebae (2018) *Betty Boop Lazy Oaf Collection Refinery29 (2018) *Jinkx Monsoon Cartoons and Vodka NewNowNext (2018) *Betty Boop's Lazy Oaf Winter Collection Hypebae (2018) *Free Lecture at UA to Focus on Betty Boop Tuscaloosa (2018) *Collective Rage: A Play In 5 Boops The Stage (2018) *Black History Month: Esther Jones the Real Betty Boop Herald-Mail Media (2018) *Project Runway All Stars Recap Season 6: Episode 6 Goldderby (2018) *Torrid, Project Runway & Betty Boop Partner Up for a New Collection Plus-Model-Mag (2018) *Torrid x Project Runway x Betty Boop Collection The Curvy Fashionista (2018) *Torrid's Betty Boop Collection is Sexy and Sophisticated The Daily Dot (2018) *Project Runway All Stars Winner Predictions Goldderby (2018) *Betty Boop (Gizmobies) iPhone Protector PR Times (2018) *Project Runway All Stars Collection Launches at Torrid Licensing.Biz (2018) *Project Runway All Stars Recap Gold Derby (2018) *Betty Boop Fashion Fail The Sun (2018) *Betty Boop™ ×プロ野球球団」コラボレーショングッズリリースのお知らせ Value-Press (2018) *Entertainment Earth's New Funko Betty Boop Pop! The Rock Father Magazine (2018) *Betty Boop Black-and-White Pop! Figure Action Figure Insider (2018) *Betty Boop Boop-Oop-a-Doop Funko Pop! Comicbook (2018) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit at 30 Yahoo! Movies (2018) *Betty Boop Jewish Roots Rabbi Barbara (2018) *New Funko Friends Comicbook (2018) *Torrid's New Collection Has Us All Saying "Hello Kitty"! The Curvy Fashionista (2018) *David Foster Sets His Sights on Breaking Broadway Times Colonist (2018) *David Foster Wants to Conquer Broadway with Betty Boop Broadway World (2018) *Cartooning America: The Fleischer Brothers Story The Boston Globe (2018) '2019': *Sock Hop Betty Boop & Pudgy Pop! Action Figure Insider (2019) *Betty Boop Angel & Devil Action Figure Insider (2019) *Little Ann Little: One of Your Better Betty Boops Travalanche (2019) *Esther Jones United Against Racism - New Mexico (2019) *Shuffling Along: The Full Story of Betty Boop J.W Thurston (2019) *The Tale of Esther Jones and Betty Boop BlackBettyBoo (2019) ---- Category:News Category:Newspapers